Shattered Life
by RedWitch2
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared in his sixth year. He was sucked into a life of prostitution in muggle London. Can Harry help him? Can Draco help Harry?
1. In the Beginning

Title: Shattered Life  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R (for what this story make you think about)  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared in his sixth year. He was sucked into a life of prostitution in muggle London. ~ Draco leaves school to find the real world is harsh.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Draco, Harry and all those other people, I'm just sick and twisted.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! This is my first slash fic and it'd be great to hear from you all!  
  
A/N- This is a slash fic. If you don't like don't read! I'm not going to take flamers from people who were warned!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat on the winter streets. He had been on the streets for a month and wasn't making any progress. His life really sucked now, but then again so had life at the Malfoy Manor. His father had beaten him unconscious too many times. So this was the 'better' alternative.  
  
Draco stood up, ready to find a place to spend the night. But suddenly someone from behind yanked him.  
  
"Hey! What the bloody-"  
  
A hand clamped over his mouth. "Scream and you'll wish I had just killed you here."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Good, cause I don't want any trouble from you."  
  
With that Draco was dragged backwards into a car in the alley. He looked around and he knew he was in shit. There was a group of men sitting around him. From what Draco could tell they didn't look like they were ready to have a nice chat.  
  
"Drive!" barked the one who had pulled him into the car. "And you sit still. This won't be a long drive."  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?" Draco sounded a lot braver than he really was.  
  
"We know you're father."  
  
Draco tried his best to sound the way he had at Hogwarts. "That's all fine and dandy, but I'm not going back. I don't care."  
  
"I know. You're father wants you," the man leaned in closer to Draco, "disposed of."  
  
Draco almost stopped breathing. These men were going to kill him. His father had hired hit men to track him down in muggle London and off him!  
  
"But I figure, from you're picture you could make me a little money, you know?" the man continued on.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. For once he decided it best to keep his trap shut.  
  
When the car stopped the blond was dragged out it by the wrist. Draco heard bad music and muffled screams coming from the building in front of him. He saw barred window, an could only guess what was happening behind them.  
  
"Like it? This, boy, is going to be you're new home."  
  
Draco was pulled inside to a dark bar. It smelled of smoke and sex. Most of the middle aged men were drunk. The blond also say boys his age and they didn't look too happy.  
  
"My, my," said a silky voice from behind.  
  
Draco whipped around to face a man with a black goatee. He wore a gold chain around his neck and his tacky blue shirt was puffed out.  
  
"You were right. He is a looker." he leaned down a little, "I'm Dave, you would be."  
  
"Draco."  
  
Dave grabbed Draco's chin. "Grey eyes! Well, I think we have a deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All his cries had fallen on deaf ears. All those men who walked by had done nothing. Draco let his tears trickle down his face.  
  
Draco closed his eyes trying to forget the man who had just left. He was still naked, lying on the bed. All night he had screamed until his voice was gone. His palms were bleeding from clenching his fists. There were bruises from where the man had hit him back. He couldn't see anything, tears blocked his vision.  
  
The blond shuddered in pain as he drifted off into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered open. Where was he? Maybe last night was just a horrible nightmare. The blond tried to movie. And suddenly he knew it was not a nightmare. Everything that happened last night was real.  
  
His life was changed in a matter of an hour last night. Dave had made it all too clear that Draco was his property. This was very real. Draco almost wanted to cry as he looked down on his body. Bruises, cuts, dry blood and cum. He lay back down with a groan.  
  
"The first morning always hurts."  
  
Draco sat up and looked at the man in front of him. He saw it wasn't Dave. The man before him had light brown hair. And his clothes were nearly rags. He relaxed a little and sat down, drawing his knees up to his chest.  
  
"I'm Thomas."  
  
"Draco," the blond mumbled.  
  
"Come one, let's get you cleaned up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco lay in his bed, hands cuffed above his head. Earlier that week Dave had found Draco lying in a pool of his own blood and didn't want him to try anything again.  
  
Draco wanted to die. He wasn't ashamed of it. He had tried not eating, but he couldn't last. So finally he cut his own wrists. The cuts were deep and jerky. And now it only hurt more. From his wrist to his elbow was wrapped in rough toilet paper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco shook a little as Thomas tried his best to clean him up. There had been a seriously drunken man in here betting he could make Draco scream. And now, Thomas was cleaning a deep wound that was the length of Draco's chest.  
  
"Shh, it'll be ok Draco." Thomas tried to sooth. Thomas raised the cloth to dab the cut across Draco's left cheek. "That one might scar."  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes hoping the pain would go away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco no longer fought back. He knew each one of his clients. And he knew what he had to do for each one. He was use to it now. Besides, it was the only way to get what he needed. Dave had liked Draco's new found attitude. He had let Draco out. Only catch was Draco had to bring in boys from him. Oh well, you're stupid enough to get stuck in this part of town you deserve what you get.  
  
It was kind of a gift to Draco. On the streets he found his supplier. Draco wasn't just bringing in money for Dave anymore. He was bringing in crack. It gave Draco a few moments of pleasure, where he could forget everything around him, where he let go of the pain.  
  
So, in his lower rider jeans that didn't fit right because over the months he had lost too much weight and his black mesh shirt, a gift from Dave, Draco looked for his dealer. 


	2. They Meet

Title: Shattered Life  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared in his sixth year. He was sucked into a life of prostitution in muggle London. ~ A few years later Harry Potter meets up with his old enemy.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Draco, Harry and all those other people, I'm just sick and twisted.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! This is my first slash fic and it'd be great to hear from you all!  
  
WARNING: This is a slash fic. If you don't like don't read! I'm not going to take flamers from people who were warned!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry tapped his foot on the road. He waited patiently for the bus to come and talk him out of this part of London. He hated this part of London because of all the dirty needles and pills that littered the cracking cement floor. There were whores - women and men - lined up shaking whatever they had at any passing stranger.  
  
It disgusted him. How could someone live like this, a life of nothing but drugs and crime? There was nothing appealing to the black haired man, but obviously it held something for the blond across the street. Harry saw the slender man walking around sitting there lazily. He smirked at Harry as if inviting him over.  
  
Suddenly a much bigger man came up and pulled the blond up. Harry tried to look away, but when the two ducked into the alley he didn't know why, but he had to follow.  
  
He walked across the street, the bus stopping for him. He didn't even notice though. Something seemed off about the blond and the way the man had forced him out of the view of the rest of the world.  
  
"I said I don't have our money!" the voice seemed a little too cock fore someone in his position.  
  
"And I said I wanted that money today. Now you little whore, where is it!?"  
  
"Whore!? Fuck you! You need me! You know it! No one you've had has ever been better, fucking perv!"  
  
Harry could tell who was speaking without even looking. But still he peered around the corner of the abandoned shop and looked.  
  
The blond had been pinned against the wall. The other man grinded his hips to the blond's and grinned a little, but it was a devil-like grin. Suddenly, without warning his hand flew up and it came down hard on the blond's cheek. He began to sink down to the ground, into a crumpled pile.  
  
"And don't think I'm done."  
  
Harry watched in horror as the bigger man unbuckled his pants and forced himself into the blond's mouth. With an animalistic grunt he came and blond was forced to swallow. When he was fully clothed he turned back to the blond before he left.  
  
"And this doesn't make us even Malfoy."  
  
Harry stood there gaping for a moment. Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy, rich, snobby son of Lucius Malfoy? Draco Malfoy, who never came back from Christmas holidays in their sixth year? Harry has thought maybe he was receiving the Dark Mark, but when he never saw Draco at the war he amused something else had happened to him.  
  
So shakily, Harry walked up to Draco, who was sitting on the ground still.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry tried to sound gentle.  
  
Harry watched him stumble to get up, "Want something too?"  
  
"I-I-"  
  
Harry was more than lost for words. How could he speak to Draco? Hadn't they hated each other forever? How do you tell someone you hate that they shouldn't be wasting their lives this way, that you can help them?  
  
"Dave sent you? He always sends his clients to me. I don't really work for him anymore. Well, at least not all the time. Stupid fuck," Draco looked down a little, "Do you have a place we can do this? Or just here, you know, whatever gets you off? It doesn't matter really."  
  
"No, I'm not here for that." Harry looked around, trying to avoid Draco's questioning eyes.  
  
"Are you the new little man? Jack's new pet? I'm trying to get the money. You guys come trying to get it so much I don't have time to earn it."  
  
"No, I'm here to help you."  
  
"Help me, eh? I don't need anyone's help." Draco tried to straighten his clothes a little and started to walk away.  
  
"I never saw you come back. You promised to come back and kick my arse for stealing the snitch! You never came back!"  
  
Draco whipped around. His eyes were not full of hatred like Harry knew, instead they were scared. Harry never thought he would see Draco Malfoy scared of him, or at least show it.  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do. So many people are looking for you."  
  
"Like who? My father, who put me here? My mother, maybe? Or perhaps, beloved others?" His voice was more cracking than sneering.  
  
Harry watched him carefully try to hold up the image that once almost scared him. He remembered the blond boy that looked down upon everyone.  
  
"Severus is," Harry said, "Snape's looking for you. He thinks you're still alive. No one else believed him. To be frank everyone thought you went to the Dark Lord."  
  
"Sounds about right." Draco laughed a weak laugh. "He's the only one who gave a flying fuck about me."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Harry tried to make sense of Draco's comment. Was there no one who cared about him when he had been in Hogwarts? Didn't his mother care? Harry found it hard to picture any mother not loving her child, but he guessed ever kid got it hard in their own way,  
  
"So is there a reason for all this? I mean, really Potter, you never did like me." Draco dug in his pocket for a smoke.  
  
"No, I didn't. It's just people were always wondering what became of you." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Well now you know. You can go back and tell your little dream team that Draco Malfoy is a whore." Draco exhaled. "Anything else you want Luv?"  
  
"Just why are you doing this? Why are you throwing your life away this way? Why didn't you come back?"  
  
Draco threw the smoke down and stepped on it, "Someone did it for me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Draco crossed his arms, "Listen Potter, why all of the sudden do you care? Remember me? Malfoy? I made you're life hell."  
  
Harry raised an eye brow. "I'm sorry Malfoy, but you didn't have that much of an impact on me."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever. We still hated each other."  
  
"I know, but doesn't it all seem petty now. That was school. We were in different houses, two great different houses. We were competition. Now, we're just two people."  
  
"But you're wrong Potter. We're two very different people."  
  
"So? Just come back. Please?" Harry pleaded.  
  
Draco looked into a pair of beautiful eyes. When had that happened? When did Harry Potter, his arch enemy become so. . .hot. Draco tried to shake the thought form his head. No, not right.  
  
"I can't Harry."  
  
Harry winced. When had Malfoy ever called him that? And why did it sound so painful? He never knew Malfoy to sound so weak and distant. The blond had never held back anything he felt, especially anger. So many things had changed the boy, no, man in front of him.  
  
"Malfoy, you can't live like this."  
  
Draco smiled a little, "Anyone can live like this. It's surviving long enough to say you did that's the hard part."  
  
Draco turned to leave, but this time Harry grabbed his arm. Draco turned slowly this time. He could take being yelled at, but he hated not knowing what kind of a touch was after her. If it was the suck me touch, or maybe I'll beat you to death touch. It didn't matter. Draco did not like being touched without expecting it.  
  
"Please, I've got to go Harry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Thanks to PeachDancer82, pokari, Diana Malfoy, KathrynValmont, and GaBrIeLa! They're all awesome reviewer! 


	3. At the Hospital

Title: Shattered Life  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared in his sixth year. He was sucked into a life of prostitution in muggle London. ~ On the way home Draco has a little mishap and needs up with Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Draco, Harry and all those other people, I'm just sick and twisted.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
WARNING: This is a slash story. If you don't like it don't read!  
  
A/N - I had an epiphany and got a card idea (once you read the story you'll understand) over night and it was too late to change the second chapter. Thanks for all the awesome reviews D Avalon, JJLL, aliss, PeacherDancer82 (by the way I didn't really decide on an age, but I guess its a few years after Harry graduated), Anya Malfoy, jeannie81, Leya, and Yoink Daydurfurits! Reviews keep me going! Love you all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The blond looked at the little business card in his hand. Harry had given him a card for any emergencies. He still heard the little voice of Potter's in his head. 'If you need anything, I'll help.' Draco tried not to laugh. Boy-Wonder wanted to help him? Finally he shrugged and pocketed the card.  
  
Draco walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. It was dark out now and he tried to avoid people at the moment. He didn't really feel like working right now. He just wanted to go home and sleep. It had been a long boring day with his only customer being a non-paying one.  
  
"Well, lookie, lookie, its little Dray."  
  
Draco turned around to find Dave. "Fucking Christ Dave, way to care the shit out of me!"  
  
"Well, I can be a very scary man Draco, but when you don't make me mad I can be a very nice man." Draco crossed his brown leather clad arms. "Do you know what makes me mad?"  
  
"Piss off. I'm not in the mood for your games."  
  
"I don't like paying off your debts Draco. I don't like wasting my money!" Dave took out a nice pocket knife that shone even under the old street lamp. "When people waste my money I waste them."  
  
All of the sudden it hit Draco, what was going on, It hit like a fist, Dave's fist to be exact. Down on the ground Draco tried to catch his breath, but Dave pulled his head back by the hair. The cold tip of the knife touched Draco's neck and whipped across it.  
  
Dave wiped the blood off his prized knife on Draco's shirt and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry groaned as he heard a noise coming from his phone. He picked up hiss glasses and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello," he mumbled unintelligently.  
  
"Is this Mr. Harry J Potter?" a woman's voice was on the other end.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, this is the London Hospital Emergency Room. We currently have a young man here with your business card."  
  
"Who is it?" Harry ran through the list of his friends and how they could have been hurt and ended up in a muggle hospital.  
  
"We're not sure. He had no id, just your card. His throat was slit."  
  
"God! Ok, I'll be there in a minute." Harry hung up the phone and ran to get dressed.  
  
At the hospital Harry paced in the waiting area. So many people were looking at him. Finally a nurse came out.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter," she shook his hand. "He just got back down from the OR. Would you like to see him?"  
  
Harry nodded. He followed the women into the elevator. He was amazed that he had stayed so calm in the elevator. There was this little voice in the back of his head saying it was Ron and he was dieing. Harry shook himself mentally. He can't die. The nurse said he just got back from the operation. He has to be fine. She would have said if he was dead, right?  
  
Finally they stopped and the nurse led them to a room, "He's in here."  
  
Harry nodded and walked in. Only he didn't find any red hair. He saw Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't know what to think.  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do. His name is Draco Malfoy," Harry replied.  
  
The nurse nodded and left.  
  
Harry sat down beside the sleeping man. He studied Draco as he slept. His hair wasn't slicked back, but falling everywhere on the pillow and over his closed eyes. His chest rose and fell, never missing a beat. Soon the nurse came back in.  
  
"There are some signs of. . ." she bit her lip a little, "abuse. Here on his arms. It looks suicial."  
  
The nursed flipped Draco's arm and showed Harry violent slashes that had been healed for a while.  
  
"I don't think there is any fresh marks on his body that are life threatening. A few more scars on his chest, one on his cheek probably caused by others, but nothing new. There's a broken rib that didn't heal quite straight, it looks very old, but it doesn't make any difference now. Also he seems to have signs of violent sex with a man, probably more than one."  
  
Harry nodded. His eyes stung a little. I his head there had always been his image of proud Draco Malfoy in his head. That boy had now been reduced to a dieing man.  
  
"Do you know Mr. Malfoy well?"  
  
"We had been out of touch for years. I met up with him again yesterday."  
  
"Is there anyone else I should call?"  
  
Harry would have said to contact his parents some how, but he remembered Draco's speak yesterday. Something told him that Draco wouldn't want to see his father. Maybe he would call Snape then, no. he wouldn't feel comfortable telling the old potions professor that his start student had been nearly killed, probably because of drugs or sex. No, that would not go over well.  
  
"No, I'll stay until he wakes up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco opened his eyes and shut them right away. Everything was so bright. . .too bright! One thing for sure then was he wasn't in heaven. It hurt too much and besides, he didn't really think he would end up there anyway.  
  
Carefully this time he pried his eyes open. The window was open and the sun shone through bright. He moved his neck, but it hurt so much.  
  
"Hello Malfoy."  
  
Draco groaned and turned his head. Harry was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Where was he anyways? The blond sat up carefully with a grimace and looked around. He was pretty sure he was in a hospital. He hadn't been in a hospital before, but he had seen one on TV.  
  
Harry sat down on the bed, "So, what happened?"  
  
"I got into a little accident." Draco said hoarsely.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Ya, you tripped and fell on a knife. Now tell me."  
  
Draco coughed, "Why? You're not my keeper. Why in bloody hell are you here anyway?"  
  
"Because you had my card in your pocket. I said call if you need help, not if you try to freakin' off yourself." Harry put the battered card on the tabled beside the bed and crossed his arms.  
  
"That's right Potter. I tried to kill myself. I couldn't stand being a whore anymore after seeing how well you're doing at. . ."Draco picked up the card. "You're a lawyer? What the hell!?"  
  
"Anyone who's a wizard would think to press the little mascot in the corner," Harry said plainly.  
  
Draco pressed the little lion. How ironic, a lion. He would always a faithful Gryffindor. Draco looked down to the new words on the little card. It read Professor Harry J Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco proceeded to read his home phone number and cell.  
  
"A teacher, at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, but I really do have my degree in law. I wanted a normal life when Voldermort was around and threatening to take over the wizarding world. So, I ran, but he found me and I had to destroy him."  
  
"You say it like it was easy."  
  
"It should have been a lot easier than it was. It's something I don't really want to talk about." The green eyed man quickly finished up, "You can come stay with me. I'm sure I can magic that better."  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
Still stubborn, Harry thought. "But couldn't you just take it for once. Besides, you can't get out of here without a guardian."  
  
"No fucking way." Draco groaned.  
  
"They think you're a danger to yourself and won't let you leave without me, unless you actually want to tell them who did this to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Hot Showers and a Quicky

Title: Shattered Life  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R (maybe a little worse than that, *wink*wink*)  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared in his sixth year. He was sucked into a life of prostitution in muggle London. ~ Draco goes to Harry's house and emotions stir.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Draco, Harry and all those other people, I'm just sick and twisted.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
WARNING: This story contains slash, if you don't like screw off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sure enough, Draco wasn't aloud to leave without The Boy Who Lived. Even with Harry Draco couldn't leave. He had to go through a series of tests for his mental capacity. Apparently the doctors had thought Draco slit his own throat.  
  
Draco had breezed through the questions without many problems. By the end the entire staff found him annoying and cocky. Finally Harry was aloud to take Draco home.  
  
Harry oddly liked the sound of that. He and Draco were going home. When they walked into the apartment Harry owned he watched Draco roam. The man moved timidly and. . .gracefully? Harry watched Draco study everything until he finally spoke.  
  
"I guess I'll stay." Draco walked into the bathroom, "You have hot water, right?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Harry walked in after.  
  
Draco turned around about to say something, but then thought better of it. Harry watched his face turn a little pink and his eyes dart a little.  
  
"Do you want me to fix that?" Harry offered.  
  
Draco nodded, "Thanks."  
  
Harry muttered the spell and Draco unwrapped the bandages. He smiled a little. It had really hurt when he spoke with the stitches.  
  
"Do you want to take that shower now?" Harry offered. "I have some extra clothes for you too. They might be a little big, but it's all I have."  
  
Draco shrugged, "I'm sure I have a lot less."  
  
Harry didn't say anything as he left with the shutting of the door. Draco quickly turned on the hot water and almost tore his clothes off. Just before he stepped into the shower he looked into the mirror. He looked so different. He had seen his image in mirrors before, but the fluorescent lights in Harry's bathroom made him look like a ghost. He never remembered being so skinny. There were dark rings around his eyes and his cheek bones stuck out more than he remembered.  
  
Finally, he got into the first hot shower he had had in a long time. His own little place a Dave's had nice ice cold running water. He ran his finger down the line down the middle of his chest. He remembered that scar well. Then the shorter one over his left breast, and then his arms where he hand tried to kill himself.  
  
Soon the smooth movement became harsh. His nails dug into the evidence of his abuse. Even more red marks began to mar his skin. Finally, he stopped and sat down, hugging his knees. He felt so lost. He hadn't felt that way in a long time.  
  
Why would Harry take him in? He didn't understand anything anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Draco woke to the smell of coffee. He threw the covers back to the bed in Harry's spare room. Draco walked into the kitchen and almost stopped breathing for a moment. Harry was standing by the counter not wearing a shirt. And his pants were riding nicely low. He was hunched over the paper, but still. . . His hair was sexily messed and his glasses looked about to fall.  
  
Draco licked his lips. Harry Potter was definitely not hard on the eyes. No, no, no! This is Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived! Draco shook his head and cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Harry's head shot up. He had totally forgotten about his new room mate. He wasn't used to having anyone in his apartment.  
  
"Hey," he said nervously.  
  
"Um. . .hi," Draco answered.  
  
Harry watched Draco's gaze and mistook it for discomfort. The dark haired man felt like kicking himself. Draco was probably uncomfortable around any guy without his shirt, being in his 'line of work' for the past few years.  
  
"I'll be right back." Harry went and grabbed a shirt from his dresser and ran back out. "Sorry, not uses to others I guess."  
  
Draco nodded, "So, I guess you probably want me out of your hair."  
  
"Wait."  
  
Draco raised a brow, "Uh huh?"  
  
"You don't have to go. I mean you could stay here. . . You don't have to go back to that kind of life."  
  
"That kind of life, Potter, you mean my kind of life. I have to go back."  
  
"No, no you don't, no ones making you go back! You don't need to sell yourself! You can stay, people will help you. Draco, you have changed, everyone will see it. I'll help them. You don't have to live like that."  
  
"I don't want your help." Draco shouted.  
  
Harry stepped foreword. He was about to yell something to the blond, but stopped did something he never thought he would. He leaned down a little and captured Draco's lips in a kiss. The kiss was at first sweet, but turned into a rough surge of passion. And soon he had Draco backed up against the wall.  
  
He slipped his hands under Draco's shirt and pulled it over the blond's head. He gasped as he saw the many marks of abuse that stained his chest. Before he could do anything more Draco dropped to his knees and began unbuckling Harry's belt.  
  
Draco had wished just maybe Harry had wanted more than sex. Like everything he though he had, Harry's interest turned against him too. He had reversed their positions against the wall and now Harry, with his head thrown back, was crying out his name has Draco sucked him off.  
  
When Harry came Draco stood up. The blond straightened out his clothes and his hair.  
  
"Draco I-"  
  
"People like you make me what I am, Potter," Draco hissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Was that ok? I wasn't sure whether to start the 'relationship' yet. And I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I had a little accident with my coffee cup and somehow managed to spill hot, black coffee on my face. So, I've been a little preoccupied with the hospital and trying not to scream in pain. Thanks a bunch to lorefan55345, Lady Nassah, Little Pug, Lanevaly, lotrfan55345, Yoink Daydurfurits, PeachDancer82, GaBrIeLa, Arafel, and LinZE for some totally awesome reviews. Lots of love to you all! 


	5. Thoughts and Drugs

Title: Shattered Life  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared in his sixth year. He was sucked into a life of prostitution in muggle London. ~ Some thoughts and a little more drugs.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Draco, Harry and all those other people, I'm just sick and twisted.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! This is my first slash fic and it'd be great to hear from you all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had slumped down on the floor and was now leaning against the wall. He sat there wondering if what he that had happened just happened. He wondered if Draco would walk back in through the door. He waited for a little while, just watching.  
  
Draco had no where to go, he had to come back, right? Harry shook his head at his own stupidity. He didn't know what had come over him. Draco was, well, Draco was a man. Harry had never been with a man. Well, to be quiet frank, he hadn't been with anyone since. . . He'd rather not think about what had happened.  
  
The dark haired man often wondered if Ron blamed him for it and he saw those pity glances Hermione always threw. Those two were the most important people in his life, yet they could make him feel like the little kid he had been when her first went to Hogwarts.  
  
He knew they didn't mean to do it, but there were so many horrible things about the Great Wizarding World War. And the death of a loved one only made Harry wonder if the victory had really been worth the death toll.  
  
It was thoughts like that, that force Harry to isolate himself almost. He had little to no contact with many of his Hogwarts friends, except the Weasleys, which included Hermione for obvious reasons. He kept himself at Hogwarts all school year, socializing with the other teachers, a little.  
  
But God, why did he do that? He felt so bad. . . Maybe he did feel 'that way' about Draco, but why did he have to come out like that? Why did he let Draco do that? No, it wasn't Draco's fault. It was his, for not understanding what things like sex to him could mean to Draco.  
  
Finally Harry got up and ran out the door to look for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco shivered. It felt a lot colder out than it had looked when he walked out the door. Why wasn't Harry following if he cared so much? Draco felt a few tears well in his eyes a little. This was stupid, Malfoys didn't cry. Then again most Malfoys lived in the Malfoy Manor and didn't have sex with people for money.  
  
Why had he trusted Harry so much? All people were the same. It's looking out for number one all the time. And number one was always you. No one cares about anyone else. It was a lesson he learned along time ago. His father had taught him that. It was one of the few things he had taken with him through life, if you could call this a life.  
  
He wasn't good enough for Harry. He knew it. He knew Harry knew it too. His life was a mess and Harry's Hogwarts' teacher reputation couldn't handle it. Draco shook himself and knocked on the rusty brown door. He winced at the dirt on his knuckles and wiped them off on his pants. . .Harry's pants.  
  
The blond watched as the door creaked open. It was Jack. Draco smiled. Jack always was so courteous as to open his own door, just too chicken shit to go get his own money.  
  
Jack's lip curled into a grin that would rival Snape's. "Jack thought he finished you off."  
  
"God loves me." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Come in," Jack welcomed. "Tell me, what dark angel is looking over you."  
  
Draco thought of Harry's dark messy hair. "Um. . ."  
  
"So tense Draco. What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, least of all with you." Draco sat down at the table. "I assume I don't need to tell you why I'm here."  
  
Jack nodded and took out a small bag of cocaine. "I have something better, if you want it."  
  
"Like what?" Draco eyed Jack spuriously.  
  
Jack pulled out the drawer to his desk and revealed a needle. "Like this."  
  
"What the hell is that!?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hereon," Jack grinned, "And it's better than anything. It'll make you forget everything."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stumbled back into his apartment. He was beat. Walking all over down town London was not fun. He only wished he could take it all back. Show Draco he did really care. Only problem was why did he care so much. Pity? Draco was handsome? Like? Love? He just didn't understand how he felt or what he was doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Sorry, that was a really short chapter. But vital. Very vital. I promise! At least I hope it is. I've never been good with plots, just write what feels right, you know? Ya! I got awesome reviews from lotrfan55345, LinZE, Alle, Arafel, D Avalon, Moonlight Phoenix, Katy Kinneas, destinywriters, Diana Malfoy, Asioleh, Little Pug, Lady Nassah, Sparkler, and GaBrIeLa! Thanks for your concern about my face/health. You make me all feel better. 


	6. Make Up Sex

Title: Shattered Life  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared in his sixth year. He was sucked into a life of prostitution in muggle London. ~ Harry and Draco work out their issues.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Draco, Harry and all those other people, I'm just sick and twisted.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! This is my first slash fic and it'd be great to hear from you all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked out of Jack's place. It was a bright morning and he wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious. His head pounded from the amount of drugs in his system, yet he walked straightly down the sidewalk.  
  
Hell, he didn't feel better. Nothing had felt better than. . .waking up in a soft bed. He remember the feeling well. And Harry had made it just a little bit better, but no! It wasn't like that. It wasn't aloud to be like that. Nothing came that simple.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco turned around. Speak of the God damn devil. Harry. Draco wanted to scream fuck off and fall into the other man's arms all at the same time. What's a guy to do?  
  
"I left for a reason," Draco said.  
  
"And I went looking for you for a reason." Harry stepped forward. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? No your not. Admit it, you've never had anyone better." Draco hissed.  
  
Harry couldn't say anything. Was there no answer that would work without pissing off the blond before him? Couldn't things just work out for once? No, there was no fairy tale life.  
  
"I'll admit it, it wasn't love, but it's not just physical. Just give it a chance." Harry pleaded.  
  
"You don't understand. I don't want this! I like my fucked up life. I like it all!" Draco screamed like a mad man.  
  
"Don't lie to me! You told me to tell the truth, now it's your turn!" Harry demanded.  
  
Draco crossed his arms and huffed. "I don't need this now."  
  
Draco turned away, refusing to show Harry any emotion. He wanted desperately to be the boy that stood up to Harry time after time. Even when the Boy Who Lived beat him down he had always gotten back up. Why could he be that again? Why did things have to change so much? Why did people have to change so much?  
  
"You think you're the only one that's been hurt!? People everywhere are hurt everyday. You just need to know where to find it!" Harry shouted at Draco's back, but it was no uses.  
  
Harry sighed and turned around. Looking for so long had been a waste of time. He went home. Slowly. In the back of his mind a stupid voice told him to go back and fight for what he wanted. Only listening to the stupid voice never normally worked, so he left.  
  
He flopped on the couch and just sat there. He felt numb. Draco made him feel things he hadn't felt since Ginny. Things he had never wanted to feel when it had happened, but now he wanted it all back. He wanted to love again. He wanted to know what it was like to be loved again.  
  
"Maybe I should just off myself and get it over with!" Harry practically shouted.  
  
"I didn't know I was that important. I would have let you fuck me again."  
  
Harry snorted. Great. He had followed him home. And to think, earlier, on the street he had had a better speech prepared. Now he couldn't even think properly, especially with when Draco looked like a lost kid at his door. With those grey eyes. It was too. . . No! That's what got him in this last time.  
  
"Can I come in?" Draco's tone was different this time.  
  
Harry nodded. "I don't know what you want from me. You made it clear you didn't want my help."  
  
There was a weird silence. Draco twitched a little. He didn't know why he had followed Harry. All this time in the back of his mind he had known Harry had been looking for him. But watching the dark haired man walk away had scared him.  
  
All his life he had never known what it was like to be needed. It had felt good to know Harry had been looking for him. And watching Harry walk away made him feel like a little boy. The little boy whose father left him in a pile on the floor after he hit him.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say."  
  
Draco looked up at Harry. "Say something that'll make me stay."  
  
"Like what? Confess my undying love for you? Sorry, but it doesn't work that way."  
  
Draco didn't look away, even as he felt tears well up in his eyes he looked at Harry. "I came back because I thought you wanted me here."  
  
"And I do."  
  
"Then prove it!" Draco stood up and bared his arms. "See what you make me do!"  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but never spoke. Harry could see the bruised veins under Draco's ivory skin. He could see the dirty marks where a needle had pierced the blond's skin.  
  
"I can't think properly. I don't want to go back. You're right! Are you happy!? Draco can't live his sad pathetic life on the street anymore! He had to take heroine to forget that it felt good here. Even when I don't know what it feels like to be in your arms, I long for it! You happy? Tell me, was this the plan!?"  
  
"No." Harry said solemnly.  
  
"Is that it?" Draco asked. "Because if you really want me to, I'll leave."  
  
"You want more!?" Harry asked as he stood up, "I'll give you my little speech. You're scared. You won't let people in. You think you're being use, but you're not. You use people as much as they you. You trusted the people around you and got burned. Welcome to the real world. You think you're the only one who trusted someone and had it all taken away!? I killed my girlfriend! I led her into her death. Voldermort found her and killed her because of me!"  
  
"At least someone was there to love you once. I never even got that." Draco said. "But if it's any consolation I wish she was alive so I wouldn't have to deal with you!"  
  
"Fine! Go!"  
  
Draco growled and grabbed the back of Harry's head. He pulled him into a deep kiss. Harry opened his mouth and let Draco's tongue in. Finally Harry pulled back for air. He smiled a little at Draco.  
  
"Or you could stay. I want you too."  
  
"I think I want to," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry nodded and pulled Draco closer to him. He kissed the blond again then trailed down his jaw. Draco moaned as Harry explored the sensitive skin of his neck. Carefully Harry let his hands crawl under Draco's shirt.  
  
"God, Potter, why does everything have to be so perfect with you?" Draco growled and ripped off Harry shirt, "I might die waiting for you to undress me."  
  
Harry chuckled and picked up the pace. Half stumbling the two found their way to Harry's bed room. Harry gently pushed Draco down on the bed and unbuttoned his pants. He drew them off the man before him then started on his own.  
  
Draco gasped and the sight of Harry. Nothing he had ever seen in his life was more beautiful. Harry crawled on top of Draco and kissed him gently. He reached for his wand on the stand by his bed and whispered and lubricant spell.  
  
The blond gasped as Harry entered his with one trust. Soon they began to move together. Harry buried himself deep within Draco until he hit that one spot. Draco saw stars as he came quickly.  
  
"DRACO!" Harry cried as he came to his release.  
  
Harry collapsed on top of Draco panting. He gave Draco a sad smile.  
  
"I don't know what this is." Draco whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, neither do I." Harry kissed the crown of Draco's head before sleep overwhelmed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Ok, I know the last chapter sucked. And ya, I did mean heroin in the last chapter. Hopefully this one didn't suck as much. I tried to keep the sex at R and not NC-17. Did I do any better now? I'm thinking about rewriting the last chapter. Oh well, we'll see if I get any better reviews for this chapter. 


	7. Pillow Talk and Happy Endings

Title:Shattered Life  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared in his sixth year. He was sucked into a life of prostitution in muggle London. ~ Draco goes back to the wizarding world. I think it's pretty much the end.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Draco, Harry and all those other people, I'm just sick and twisted.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! This is my first slash fic and it'd be great to hear from you all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was truly beautiful, Harry thought as he stroked the side of Draco's face. He had been up for an hour, but Draco was so closely snuggle in next to him Harry had decided against moving. So, he had been watching the blond. Every once in a while Draco would twist a little and his breath would quicken. Harry could only guess he was having a nightmare. Ginny had them a lot before. It was mainly to do with the Chamber of Secrets, but he was sure Draco had been out through enough to have nightmares.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry whispered and kissed the stop under his eye where a scar of not yet faded.  
  
"Mmm," Draco had woken up. "Harry."  
  
"Ya, I'm here."  
  
Draco smiled and sat up, "I wasn't sure if you would be real in the morning. I thought maybe it was just a good dream."  
  
"It wasn't a dream," Harry leaned down so their lips were just touching with a gentle kiss. When he pulled away he looked at Draco funny, "Good? That's it? Good?"  
  
Draco laughed, "No, sorry, you were great. Wonderful. Beautiful. The best. And that should mean a lot considering."  
  
Harry's laughter died a little, "I'll never understand you. You can joke about things like that."  
  
"It was my life. It's a part of me forever. You can't hold onto the past and expect it to go away at the same time. And frankly, I don't even want to forget what I went through. It makes me who I am that I can change."  
  
Harry smiled. "I never thought I'd hear things like that from you."  
  
"I never thought that either, a long time ago."  
  
"Tell me why you left in sixt year." Harry said aburuptly. "I want to know everything."  
  
"Everything can be scary Potter," Draco said.  
  
"But nothing can be even scarier."  
  
Draco nodded, "Ok, so where should I start my lovely? When I decided to leave?"  
  
"Why did you leave?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't want to be a Death Eater. My father was dead set on making sure I would become one. Just like him. He said I was all that would be carrying on the Malfoy name and if I didn't follow I wouldn't be a true Malfoy. Mind you he also said he was disgusted by me. That I was weak. And a bunch of other rubbished I couldn't hear while his foot connected with my rib cage."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You're not weak Draco. You've done things I know I would have never survived."  
  
"This from the Boy Who Lived," Draco mumbled, getting a little ticked off.  
  
"A Man that Should Have Died," Harry whispered  
  
Draco sat up, "What is that supposes to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I told you my secrets, tell me yours," Draco reached out and stroked Harry's hair, which, of course, popped back its uncontrollable state.  
  
"Draco, the Wizarding World War is over. I was their savior, this amazing baby that lived through the most unforgivable curse. Only it never saved the world. If anything, I lead a woman to her death, because of her love and trust for me."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley (A/N- I will never write a story where Ginny and Harry actually live happily ever after, to me it seems unoriginal). Again, she got too mixed up with Voldermort than she should have been. She went after me when I went after him. He knew she was there and I never. I don't remember much, but I know she saved the world and died when it should have been me."  
  
"You didn't kill her. She died for a reason. It was, in some way, meant to be."  
  
"Do you really believe that? To you believe you were meant to be in a whore house?"  
  
Draco winced a little at Harry's choice of words. "Yes. I do. I have too. Just like I had to believe I had a reason to live every time I was caught trying to kill myself. When I was beaten to the point of almost death. When I was found on the side of the road, bleeding to death, from a big-ass cut in my throat. I have to believe there's a reason I'm still here. Weasley had her reason. She was here to save the world, you have to except it. You have to believe it. Because if there is no reason, then why are any of us here?"  
  
Harry looked about to cry. Draco Malfoy would never again be the same in his eyes. All the evil words and harsh jokes had been a cover up all those years in Hogwarts. Being strong, even when he clearly needed help, had been a cover up. Draco had been waiting for someone to try so hard that they would make it through the outside shell before giving up.  
  
"I want to be that reason for you." Harry placed his had gently on Draco's cheek.  
  
"You already are."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
months later. . .  
  
Draco looked at his father hard. He wasn't the way he had remembered. Where had all the wealth and glory gone that seemed to glow on Lucius Malfoy? He was nothing but normal man now.  
  
"Don't worry, it's all over," Harry kissed his boyfriend's temple gently.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, you are changed with the murder of countless muggles and muggle-borns, child abuse, child abduction, spousal abuse, and house-elf abuse. I find you guilty and sentence you to a Dementor's Kiss."  
  
Just as they were leaving the courthouse Draco and Harry ran into Severus. He was still the tall, dark, greasy haired man Draco had remembered growing up with. Snape had always been a real father to  
  
"Harry," the Potions Master nodded, "Draco."  
  
"Severus," Draco nodded.  
  
Much to Harry's surprise the two gave each other a heart warming hug. Draco seemed to resemble a lost kick that had finally found his mother, or in this case father.  
  
"My, Draco, I haven't seen you in so long."  
  
"Been busy," Draco said with a shrug.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I had no idea your father was going to go through with his plans. And when you went missing, I wanted you to still be alive so bad."  
  
"I'm ok now. I have Harry."  
  
"Yes, I see that." Snape straightened out a little, "I hope to see you bad at the beginning of the new term then with Potter?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Draco said his good-byes to Severus and walked out with Harry. The blond didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't found Harry. So many things were different now. He could be out there still. He could be sick, or dieing. He could be a lot of things, but he didn't really want to find out what those things could be. He wanted to focus on what was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! This took way to long to post! Thank you ever so much for being so patient.  
  
Was it ok? I was getting frustrated with this story. I felt it was dragging on and on with no plot. Well, anyway, I wrote what I wanted to and there's nothing you can do about it! I just felt if I kept it going it would turn out horrible.  
  
Thanks for the reviews on the last few chapters lotrfan55345, Arafel, MagicalGod03, Zarah, Cassa-Andra, Lady Nassah, Jasini, Sparkler, PeachDancer82, and gina. 


End file.
